


wanna wake up and see your face

by jbhmalum



Series: prompt fics [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbhmalum/pseuds/jbhmalum
Summary: If two months ago anyone had told Michael he was going to be late for work because he was too busy lazing around in Ashton’s bed, he would have laughed in their faces.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Series: prompt fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005603
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	wanna wake up and see your face

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little thing for the prompt: “I know I’ve kissed you like, ten times, but just like another ten, please." + mashton

If two months ago anyone had told Michael he was going to be late for work because he was too busy lazing around in Ashton’s bed, he would have laughed in their faces.

But as it turns out, it’s exactly what he’s doing on this Tuesday morning in the middle of October, the rain outside hitting the window softly. If the curtains weren’t closed Michael would have appreciated watching it slide down the glass like his own private little waterfall, but for now he’ll have to make do with his imagination.

Or not. He’s too busy having his mouth locked onto Ashton’s to care that much about the rain, anyway. It’s nice and comforting knowing that it’s there, gracing Michael’s ears with its sweet melody, but it’s not as captivating as Ashton’s lips, soft and still hot and puffy from last night, sliding against Michael’s lazily. Almost innocently.

This is Michael’s favourite part of waking up next to Ashton. Getting to greet his boyfriend with languid kisses worth a thousand boring _good mornings_ before either of them is even fully awake. Ashton always falls pliant under the attention, happy to lie back and let Michael do as he pleases. Which is really nothing other than turning Ashton’s lips red and tingly and committing the taste of them to memory for the rest of the day.

He hums when Ashton lets out a sigh against him, taking it as an invitation to slip his tongue into his mouth, nothing too crazy but enough to make Ashton let out a pleased sound at the back of his throat, hands flying to Michael's hair, body angling towards Michael’s until they’re flush against each other.

Ashton’s skin is a warm kind of cold against his, making Michael wish they had time for more before he has to go, so that he could warm him up properly. But there’s no time, sadly, and Michael needs to be out the door in about ten minutes, but Ashton’s lips are too addicting, and he wants to keep kissing them, wants to remain in this half awake state where it’s just _them_ and nothing else matters. Just a little longer. 

So he does, or at least tries to, but then the rain starts falling more heavily, the sound of it apparently waking Ashton fully, and he leans back, letting out an unspeakably _Ashton_ giggle when Michael moves with him, trying to keep close to Ashton’s mouth. Ashton indulges him when Michael starts whining, pecking his lips once, twice before sliding a hand down to his jaw, effectively holding him back.

Michael pouts, and he can see Ashton trying to hold back a smile. With his very red and very glossy lips. It’s all unfair.

“Hey you,” Ashton whispers. 

“ _Ash_.”

“Hm?”

“I know I need to go, okay, and I know I’ve kissed you like, ten times, but just like another ten, please.”

“I think you’ve kissed me more than ten times, babe,” Ashton retorts, smile finally breaking out on his face.

Michael wouldn’t admit to it, but his heart skips a beat then, the way it does every time Ashton smiles because of something _he_ did. If there’s one thing better than kissing his boyfriend until both their lips are numb, it’s watching Ashton smile, so happy and radiant it makes Michael all fuzzy and warm inside, makes him want to be the cause of Ashton lightening up like that forever. He’s never felt that way with anyone else, and he feels like the feeling should be overwhelming or scary, but instead it just feels safe. 

Something in his eyes must give him away, because the look in Ashton’s soften and before he knows it Ashton’s all up in his space again, breath ghosting over Michael’s lips, hazel eyes looking up to his with so much tenderness Michael feels his heart skip another beat to fall back into its familiar rhythm.

“Okay then,” Ashton says softly, hand caressing Michael’s jaw before sliding to his neck. Michael had forgotten it was there, but now he feels it, intimate and comforting, and he never wants it to leave his skin. “Just ten more.”

It’s Ashton who brings their lips together this time, and Michael loves it, possibly even loves _him_ , and though he’s the one who asked for it, he has a hard time kissing Ashton through the smile that won’t leave his face. 

And if he ends up confessing his love right here against Ashton’s lips instead of getting ready, well then, who can blame him when Ashton kisses him more fervently in response before whispering the three words back to him?


End file.
